Decisión
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "Entre la libertad y su hijo...siempre elegiría a su hijo" #Fictober 2019 #Fictober


**_Fictober 2019:_**

**_Multiverso_**

**_Día 12: Distopico_**

**_Pareja: HydraSteve/Tony._**

**_La imagen no es mía, los personajes tampoco uwu_**

* * *

Debía apresurarse y llegar a su destino. Tenía que llegar y rápido, antes que la alarma sonara; él sabía que, si la alarma se activaba, estaría perdido.

Apresuró sus pasos, casi corriendo, con la ansiedad y el miedo llenando todo su ser. Solo un poco más, solo un corredor más y ya; la meta estaba tan cerca, que casi puede tocarla con sus dedos.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, ignoró el latir apresurado de su pecho o el cuerpo que le rogaba que parará e intentará tomar el aire necesario para recuperarse. Su único pensar era entrar a ese lugar cerca de la enfermería y tomar en brazos al ser que era su razón de existir.

Entró con sigilo por la puerta manual (no la corrediza, esa podía llamar la atención) y observó aquel espacio decorado de forma infantil.

Con el tiempo contra suyo, se acercó rápido a la cuna decorada en tonos rojos y negros, más sus ojos se abrieron al ver que no había nadie allí.

—¿Otra vez intentando huir, Tony? —La voz gruesa y seria le hizo voltearse de inmediato, aterrado al verse descubierto.

Los ojos rojizos se posaron sobre él, observándolo con enfado incluso si el rostro pálido y carente de cualquier defecto no expresaba ninguna de las emociones que al hombre sentía. Pero él lo sabía, lo conocía bien; Steve estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo o llevarlo a rastra a las habitaciones que le obligaba a compartir.

—Creí que la última vez que lo intentaste y fracasaste había sido suficiente para hacerte desistir—murmuró, acercándose a él, quedando bajo el único foco de luz que iluminaba toda la habitación.

Casi suelta un sollozo cuando vio que el jefe de Hydra cargaba en brazos a su pequeño cachorrito. Peter estaba envuelto en mantas en tono celestes que contrastaban con el traje negro con decoraciones rojas que su padre alfa portaba; el pequeño ronroneo del niño a dormir, inocente y ajeno al pánico que progenitor estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no concordaban con el aura amenazante que envolvía al hombre que le cargaba con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—¿No recuerdas el castigo que te di? —preguntó, a lo que se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Rogers le había llevado a la fuerza a una recamara bien decorada y le había encadenado allí. Durante tres meses había estado apartado de su hijo y de su alfa (porque incluso si odiaba al rubio, el lazo de unión le obligaba a necesitarlo, incluso si su mente a veces no quisiera). El aislamiento y el cero contacto fueron la peor tortura que había recibido de parte del contrario; una vez que le había retirado el castigo, durante las semanas siguientes no había soltado a Peter en ningún momento y seguía a Hydra como a una sombra.

Al ver como tardaba en responder, el rubio rodó los ojos, posando su mirada en su pequeño castaño.

—Como sea…— volvió a mirarlo con sin emoción—no se qué hay en tu pequeño cerebro que cree que puede irse de aquí y escapar tan fácil de mi—Tomó con su mano libre su brazo, tirando de él fuera de la guardería de Peter.

A tirones lo sacó, llevándolo sin delicadeza por todos los pasillos aprovechando que no había nadie (salvó los guardias) viendo; de todos modos, incluso si hubiera alguien, tampoco haría mucha diferencia. Solo un loco se enfrentaría al líder de dos de las mayores potencias mundiales: Estados Unidos y Rusia.

A pesar de su resistencia a ser movido, el rubio finalmente le llevó al punto que él había intentado alcanzar durante casi dos años; la puerta número diez del, denominado, palacio Hydra.

Esa era la salida. Si cruzaba por ella, podría llegar de forma rápida hacia los refugios de la resistencia, liberándose de una vez y para siempre del tormento en el que vivía.

Estaba por abrirla cuando algo en su mente hizo click. No podía ser tan fácil.

—¿A cambio de qué? — cuestionó, levantando el rostro para mirarlo cara a cara. ¿Por qué le daba ahora la posibilidad de escapar? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué espiara a la resistencia? ¿Qué trajera información? ¿O era un plan para, al dejarle ir hacia allí, él pudiera rastrearlo y exterminar a todos los rebeldes?

—¿A cambio de qué? — con tono burlón el hombre de irises rojos repitió sus palabras—a cambio de nada. Ya te dije ¿crees que podrás salir y esconderte para siempre? ¿de verdad? Se supone que eres un genio, pero a veces te comportas como un idiota —Se inclinó levemente, su mirada clavada en él—No importas a donde vayas, siempre te encontrare, siempre. No hay esperanzas ni oportunidades, en el momento que cruces la puerta el juego de cacería comienza, Tony—se irguió, dándose media vuelta, dándole la espalda—Soy el hombre que destruyo SHIELD, que mató a cada uno de aquellos que se hacían llamar mis "superiores"—bufó—Logré conquistar todo Estados Unidos, jugando bien mis cartas gané el control de Rusia y pronto ganare una alianza con Asgard, una tierra de dioses. ¿De verdad piensas, por un solo segundo, que lograras vencerme en mi propio juego? Muy mal, muy mal—hizo un sonido muy parecido al que le hacía a su pequeño cuando este se equivocaba en algo—Pero esta bien. Si quieres aferrarte a eso, si realmente quieres competir contra mi y mis hombres, arriesgar la vida de miles para finalmente perder y aceptar que soy tu dueño, hazlo, ve. No te detendré, no llamare a los guardias, no haré nada.

Todo lo que decía era tan dolorosamente cierto. Rogers había demostrado un ingenio y una inteligencia bastante envidiable, en poco menos de cuatro años se hizo con el control de todo el país y en dos, de toda Rusia. Ahora, en poco, incluso la mítica tierra nórdica se uniría a él… ¿en serio tenía oportunidades contra él?...

—Claro que, si te vas, te vas solo. Peter se queda conmigo—Lo dicho le sacó de sus pensamientos—Nuestro cachorro no pasara penurias y dolores solo por tus deseos. Solo ten en cuenta esto, en el lapso que tarde en encontrarte, no me molestara decirle a mi hijo que su padre omega prefirió irse que quedarse con él. Y tu y yo sabemos lo que eso le hace a un niño; piensa que, incluso si por un momento me llegaras a ganar, vendrías por un chico que ya no querría tener nada que ver contigo.

La sola imagen de su cachorro volviéndose una copia de Steve, con la misma mirada fría y enfadada, con el semblante de odio dirigido a él…fue demasiado, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Vamos Tony, no te pongas así, eres tú el que desea probar. —el alfa se agachó a su altura, mirándole con soberbia—Tienes las reglas y tienes la oportunidad, así que dime, ¿qué decides? La falsa idea de libertad… ¿o aceptar, al fin, que este es tu hogar y quedarte con nosotros?

Estaba por responder cuando un gemido escapo del pequeño niño que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido dormido.

—mmm…—Peter levantó su cabecita, restregando su ojito derecho— ¿Papi? — se estiro como un gatito y giró un poco su cuello. —¡Mami! — chilló al verlo, revolviéndose de los brazos que le sujetaban para soltarse e ir con él.

Rogers dejó escapar una risa, extendiendo su mano— ¿Y Tony? ¿Cuál es la opción ganadora?

Ante la sonrisa ansiosa y dolorosamente inocente de su cachorro, tomó la mano ofrecida. Como recompensa, su acompañante le pasó a su hijo, quién deposito besos por toda su mejilla.

Se levantaron del suelo y dejó que Steve lo escoltara hacia su cuarto.

Incluso si odiaba al contrario, si detestaba su posición, el lugar donde estaba, el mundo en el que vivía…incluso así, si le daban a escoger entre volar libre o Peter…siempre escogería a Peter.

* * *

**So…la razón por la que me saltee el día 11 es que no se me ocurría nada xD literal era futurista y mi mente en plan: el sistema actualizando, por favor no apague el equipo …me fue imposible tener una idea! Xd pero bueno, mínimo con los demás puedo cumplir porque mi mente ya se actualizo y tiene las bases para empezar.**

**Pues ahora toco Dístopico, para aquel que desconoce el género, es lo mayormente conocido como lectura apocalíptica. Aunque con solo oír apocalíptica ya imaginamos guerras, muerte, zombie o pánico, también podemos imaginar algo como lo de aquí: Steve tiene la sociedad ideal (en la mente de sus seguidores, claro está) e incluso le da a Tony la idea de que tiene el poder de decidir y demás, pero la verdad es que es falso. Hydra Steve destruye y elimina cualquier cosa que pueda ser una amenaza o que no le sea conveniente, haciendo que todo sea más una dictadura; también, por si no lo notaron, Steve solo el dio a Tony una falsa idea de elección; él siempre supo que nunca se iría, solo tenía que usar a Peter y ¡Ta da! El resultado fue el que espero.**

**Ahora les dejo a ustedes pensar si Hydra Steve tiene tendencias Sociópatas o Psicopatas, dependiendo de eso, se puede decir si Hydra tiene su versión de amor por tony y su hijo o si solo los ve como propiedad.**

**Por cierto, ante tanta insistencia, voy a seguir alguno de estos One Shot's que he hecho. Solo denme paciencia, que todavía tengo 18 temáticas más :'v. Por cierto, como imaginan que Steve convenció a Asgard unirse a él 7w7r (mi idea es que aquí, Thor ya tiene la corona)**

**Los comentarios no matan -3-9**


End file.
